Problem: Convert $2\ \dfrac{17}{19}$ to an improper fraction.
Solution: ${2}\ {\dfrac{17}{19}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${2} + {\dfrac{17}{19}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $19$ as the fractional part ${2} \times \dfrac{19}{19} = {\dfrac{38}{19}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{38}{19}} + {\dfrac{17}{19}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{38}{19}} + {\dfrac{17}{19}} = \dfrac{55}{19}$